


Strawberries

by MangoCheesecake



Category: supermega
Genre: First Time, Foreplay, M/M, SuperMega - Freeform, blowjob, slight penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoCheesecake/pseuds/MangoCheesecake
Summary: This is my actual first real smut (and work on this site, so sorry if the formatting is screwed up), so I hope it's alright. This was requested by anon on my tumblr yummyyoutubersEnjoy!





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my actual first real smut (and work on this site, so sorry if the formatting is screwed up), so I hope it's alright. This was requested by anon on my tumblr yummyyoutubers
> 
> Enjoy!

The red berry popped into the younger boy's mouth, the sour but sweet taste filled his senses as he bit down slowly, savoring the moment. Matt crinkled his nose as an itch broke him from his day dreaming daze. He noticed eyes from his peripheral, when he knew whose they belonged to Matt couldn't help but grin. Matt let out a quiet, gentle but forced moan as he wrapped his tongue around another red bulb. Stuffing his cheek, he dove into the plastic container for another. He heard Ryan's breath hitch, as Matt's cheeks filled with the savory fruit (Fruit?).

Ryan cleared his throat, "H-hey uh... It's getting late, I think I'm gonna head home..."

Matt turned his head. Politely, he finished what he was eating, "Oh, so soon?"

"Dude, it's late... I'm tired, besides-"

"Without sharing?" Matt cut him off with a sly remark.

Ryan let out a snicker, "Whatever, dude."

Matt smiled to himself, but slowly frowned. How hard does it have to be for Ryan to get _'the hint'_? They've been secretly dating for months now; they felt that if word got around the office, the atmosphere would seem tense and uncomfortable. Matt was desperately needing Ryan. Ryan probably felt the same. Matt continued to snack, trying to doze off in a heavenly bliss of sweet-sour taste.

* * *

Matt tossed and turned. He grunted as his eyes stung from being awake. All he craved was sleep, but much more company from Ryan. His blue eyes darted to his alarm on his bedside table, '3:26 AM'. Matt let out a deep sigh.   
  
'Ryan must still be awake,' the young thought to himself.

Matt picked up his phone, the brightness blinding him for a moment. His fingers darted across the screen, into his messenger, into his conversation with Ryan. Matt's face turned red as he pondered on what to say. Something romantic? What if it sounded too needy? Desperate? Begging for attention? The brunette shook his head and just went with the easier and less risque route. (Ryan underlined, Matt normal)

'wyd'

To his surprise, he saw a text within seconds.

'oh nothin ;)'

Matt gulped as he felt his face heat up. He couldn't be flirty, he just went straight to the point.

'k listen im rly horny and since we've been together for a while i thought maybe we could, u know... i don't mean to sound like a horny lil bitch but like i fuckin need u man'

'hey i've been thinkin abt it all day'

'im touching myself'

'can i come over'

Matt smiled.

'please do'

Matt wasted no time getting out of bed and getting himself ready. Lube, intimate lighting, and obviously the strawberries. It felt like ages waiting for his love to arrive, but soon was shaken from his trance when he heard the delicate knocking on the front door. Matt dashed to the door and quickly opened it, revealing Ryan. His long hair slicked back into a bun, his deep brown eyes glossed with lust, his beard neatly trimmed, and the fine built body under all that clothing. 

"So?" Ryan said teasingly.

"Come in," Matt grabbed the bigger hands and drug the burly man inside his apartment.

Ryan wasted no time to meet his lips with the skinny boy, melting into the feeling. Matt cupped the sides of his lover's face, gently twiddling his fingers through the scruff. They broke for a breath, and clumsily and slowly made their way to Matt's bedroom. Matt was forced under Ryan's strength, his lips bruising and his tongue meeting Ryan's as they forcibly but lovingly made out. Ryan's weight upon his wrists made Matt weep. It was so hot in between them, the heat almost nauseating, however he kept his stamina. Finally they broke.

"Oh Ryan... This is so nerve wracking..."

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Ryan lifted himself up from Matt, allowing them to cool off for a brief moment.

"It's been long enough... I want to get closer with you," Matt lazily smiled.

"Alright, but if you want to stop, please tell me."

They connected again, but this time Matt's small body was cradled with large hands, rubbing his sides all the way up to his chest. The older man's thumbs gently brushed over Matt's nipples, making the young boy shiver. They parted, and Ryan attacked his lover's neck. He sucked, and dragged his tongue over the soft patches of hot skin. Ryan left the darkest marks, not caring if they were visible to the entire office the next day. He wanted Matt, and Matt wanted him. Their first time, and he wanted to make it remarkable. Matt whimpered against these sensations, and he was straining against his briefs. 

"Ryan... Please..."

Ryan smiled as he moved down Matt's neck to his chest. It was sploshed with pinks and reds, and Ryan wanted to add more colors. He sucked lightly on the boy's skin, leaving slightly darker and more purple markings. He ran his tongue around Matt's nipple, making him shiver with the new sensation. He was making the dirtiest noises, and Ryan was loving it. He toyed with his prince for some time, until finally trailing down his stomach towards his pelvis, to his groin area. 

"May I?" Ryan asked as he gently slid his fingers under the waistband.

Matt just moaned and nodded excitedly. Ryan pulled them off, revealing Matt before him. They've seen each other naked plenty of times, but this time was very different. It was obviously more sensual. Ryan couldn't help but stare at the form of Matt's body beneath him. He's never seen Matt so needy, so vulnerable, so... so sexy. He let himself go under the big man's touch, he melted at the feelings of being touched and straddled all over. He craved Ryan, and this moment they were sharing was so satisfying. 

"P-please... Touch me..." Matt pleaded with lust in his voice.

Ryan noticed the supplies laid out on the side table, and giggled.

"Got all prepared, huh?"

All Matt could do was let out a breathy laugh. Ryan grabbed the container of strawberries, and began placing the individual red bulbs along Matt's stomach.

Matt snickered, "dude, really?"

"Hell yeah... You didn't think I really wanted to share?"

Ryan lapped up one of the berries into his mouth, making sure to tickle Matt with his tongue as well. Matt's body hitched as he took short hallowed breaths, precum forming at the tip of his member. Then another berry was taken from his body. Then another. Then another. Back up to his chest, Ryan kissed the trail he left before, but this time stopping at the tip of the young boy's cock. Matt threw his head back into the soft duvet and let out a deep moan. Ryan took this as a sign to keep going. He wrapped his lips around the head, and slowly swallowed his way down. Matt whined at the heat of Ryan's mouth. Surprisingly, Ryan was already at the base.  
  
"D-dude... How-"

Ryan quickly lifted up, making Matt groan at the sudden chill.

"Practice."

Ryan toyed with the young man more, deepthroating him, and making the dirtiest noises escape him. Matt was in bliss. He began to feel a pressure well in his lower abdomen, as his hips gave way from a tingling sensation. He thrust himself deeper into Ryan's face, pleasing himself and getting ready to come.

"O-oh... Ryan... I'm-"

Ryan took Matt from his mouth, once again cutting off Matt with the feeling of the cold.

"Not so soon, my dear..."

Ryan stroked Matt's thin thighs, "You ready?"

"Oh fuck yes... I'm so ready..."

Ryan reached over for the bottle of lube, which was conveniently strawberry scented. 

'Of course' he thought to himself as he lathered his two fingers. He gently spread apart Matt's legs, and lifted his hips up towards him enough to he could do this without any struggle. Ryan's eyes darted to Matt's, glazed over with pure pleasure. Matt nodded, and Ryan slowly slid one finger inside Matt. The brunette hitched once more, as the new feeling spread through his body. Pain, but after he settled into it, he was feeling good. Ryan took this as an invitation to slide in another. Matt cried in pleasure, as Ryan slowly and gently worked him open.

"You think you can go now?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes... please Ryan..."

Ryan pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his t-shirt, which lay on the end of the bed. He lubed himself up some more, and positioned himself to cause the least amount of pain but most amount of pleasure to Matt. Ryan held the skinny hand in between his, as he used his spare hand to lift Matt's leg up and over his waist. Slowly, the head teased Matt's entrance, then he pushed in.

"Oh! F-fuck..." Matt clenched his eyes closed, as this was more than what he expected.

Ryan pushed himself deeper inside Matt, eventually reaching the base of his shaft. He let Matt shift himself into more comfortable positions and adjust to the new presence. After a few minutes, he was ready.

"Ryan... Please... Move..."

Ryan gently began to thrust himself in and out of Matt. He's never heard him make such noises before, and this only made him harder. He admired the sight before him. Matt's love bitten neck and chest, his hard shaft lay against his stomach, and the lewd faces Matt was making. Ryan began to thrust faster. Matt griped the white sheets beneath him as he was more forcibly shaken to the rhythm of Ryan's movements.

"Oh!~ Ahh~ Ryann!~" Matt gasped as he was filled with the tingling feeling again.

Ryan grabbed his hips, and began to thrust harder and faster into the younger boy. Matt let out new noises, raising in pitch and lasting much longer. Matt bit his lower lip, grabbing onto Ryan's hands from where they locked deeply into his hips. Matt's moans were cut short by Ryan meeting his lips again. Tongues intertwined as drool leaked from the side of Matt's mouth.

"Ryan!~ I'm so close!"

"Hold out for me baby boy..."

Ryan thrusted deeper, hitting Matt's prostate. Matt's back arched as he practically yelled from this ecstatic feeling. Ryan hit the same spot over and over and over, until he too was coming close. The two men panted as they began to ride out their orgasms. Matt came onto his chest, as Ryan filled him deep with his seed. They both stayed in that position, panting and sweating, letting out small moans and whimpers. Ryan slowly pulled out as he collapsed onto his lover.

"Ryan..." Matt breathed deeply.

"I love you... So much..."

Ryan kissed the skinny figure, "I love you too, baby boy..."

The pair lazily cleaned themselves off, as they became comfortable in each others arms. Slowly, they both drifted off into a deep, refreshing, and loving sleep.


End file.
